


Desperate

by zalil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalil/pseuds/zalil
Summary: Snape and Harry meet at another ministry function...





	Desperate

Another day after the war, another Ministry function. Snape despised these events, but every time he looked at the clock, his bottle of Scotch and the rest of the bare room, he already knew what he would do. Dressed in his best robes, he arrived fashionably late into the middle of yet another speech given by the new Minister of Magic, Gawain Roberts. The man really loved to hear himself talk. And he had all reason to celebrate and speak – with the help of the Boy Who Still Lived, the Ministry Aurors had managed to disclose the secret hiding place of the Death Eaters, where Potter had bested the Dark Lord in the resulting confrontation and they had arrested most of his followers.  
Leaning against a pillar in the atrium of the Ministry with an air of boredom and nonchalance, Snape waited and clapped in the appropriate places.

After the pointless speech, people mingled, chatted and consumed alcohol. Snape nodded at the passers-by who knew and greeted him and avoided getting involved in conversations. He was here for a wholly different reason.

It didn’t take Potter long to spot him and remove himself from his circle of admirers. Avoiding the dense crowds, he slithered along the walls until he arrived behind the pillar Snape was leaning on. To an unsuspecting observer it might have looked as if Potter were simply watching the proceedings from afar, but Snape noticed the way Potter’s hips were just a bit too close to his own, the way Potter’s breath was hot on his neck.

“Come,” Potter said huskily and disapparated right through the Ministry wards. Snape’s cheeks burned. Even more humiliating than the feeling of being ordered around was the manner in which Potter spoke and acted since the battle; confident, with a cocky demonstration of his power in his every move. Snape hurried to one of the official Disapparation points, taking a last sip from his champagne before Apparating to Potter’s home.

Potter’s flat was small and cozy and showed the distinct signs of Weasley decoration. Snape crossed the living room and entered the room he knew to be the bedroom. Apart from these two rooms Snape had only ever seen the adjoining bathroom. Potter never bothered to ask him to stay over. Snape told himself he preferred it that way, straight and simple. Except that it was all far from simple and they were far from straight.

Crossing the threshold into the room, he saw Potter’s wand lying on the bedside table. A whispered spell behind him had him divested in seconds. Cool air brushed along his limbs.

The fools at the Ministry had not seen the boy crush the Dark Lord into bits. If they had, they might have considered what a wizard of Potter’s power could do if he wished. His powers exceeded those of Albus by far, he didn’t even need his wand anymore. Snape could detect Potter’s position in the room by the power radiating from the boy alone. Closing his eyes, he waited until Potter spoke.

“Missed me already, huh?” He stepped forwards until he stood in front of Snape. His eyes glittered and he grabbed Snape’s rising cock roughly.

“That desperate for a shag, Snape?”

“I am not-,” Snape started and snapped his mouth shut. He didn’t want to sound desperate. He didn’t know why he always followed Potter. He could find someone elsewhere, if he wanted. But none of them fascinated him the way Potter did, they were fools and weak and unworthy of attention, like himself.

“Lie down across the bed,” Potter said and brushed lightly along his shoulders. Snape obliged. His cock was hardening nicely in anticipation of what the boy would do to him tonight. Fingers danced softly across Snape’s back but he didn’t dare relax. As unstable and dominant as Potter was lately, he could never know what awaited him next.

A blunt but object suddenly nudged his entrance without preparation. Potter had slicked the plug with some sort of grease – it stank horribly but Snape didn’t want to complain. Tonight he was not in the mood - complaints meant blows, and Potter was not exactly of the gentle sort either. He held still while the plug was pushed into him until it slipped into position.

“Turn around,” Potter said and viciously pinched one of his arse cheeks.

Snape groaned and turned around, earning a slap onto his cock. Potter must had rid himself of his clothes too by then, he was completely naked and rubbing his naked body against Snape’s as soon as Snape was lying on his back.

“I want you to suck me off,” he whispered and wriggled. Snape sighed. Between the butt plug and the pressure on his cock, it wouldn’t take him long to come, if Potter didn’t stop.

“Yes, and I want an unlimited Gringotts account, but we can’t always have what we want, can we, Potter?” Snape sneered and braced himself. Predictably, Potter grabbed his balls and squeezed.

“Can’t we?”

He grinned down at Snape and squeezed harder. Snape struggled to get up and slid onto the rug next to the bed as soon as Potter let him. Obediently he opened his mouth and wondered how and why he always got himself into these situations. Potter grabbed his head and shoved his cock roughly into Snape’s mouth. The boy had no tact. Snape loved it that way. He bobbed his head and sucked hard, grazing the soft skin with his teeth from time to time.

Looking up, he found Potter’s eyes closed, his face completely unguarded. In that moment, the boy looked younger, almost as naive and innocent as he had been in school. Snape cast his eyes down. He had no desire for spotty virgins, the adult version of Potter suited him just fine.

Potter’s breath quickened and he pulled on Snape’s hair. Snape released his cock with a wet, plopping sound.

“Too intense,” Potter panted,“I want to come inside you.”

This time Snape climbed onto the bed without protest. He knew Potter wanted it and Potter knew that he was here because he wanted it. He lay down onto his front and raised his arse. Potter snorted behind him.

“Desperate...”, Potter hissed and twisted the plug, pulling it out and pushing in again, until Snape was squirming.

“Do it already,” Snape grunted and Potter removed the plug immediately.

”All you have to do is ask,” the boy said, pressing his cock against Snape’s hole.

“Now, Potter!”

Potter laughed and a hard blow landed on his arse.

“Say it,” he hissed, “Beg me to fuck you, Snape. I want to hear you say it. I want you to feel just as humiliated as you made me feel in school.”

Snape groaned. The boy would really make him do it. He rocked his hips backwards but Potter pulled his cock away and slapped him again.

“Say it or get the hell out.” This time, Potter sounded serious. Snape clenched his teeth and breathed slowly through his nose. He could do it, he always did in the end.

“Fuck me, Potter,” he whispered, glad that he didn’t have to look into Potter’s smug eyes.

Chuckling behind him, a cock rubbing against his cleft.

“Not nearly good enough, Snape. Try again.”

A hand softly rubbing his balls. God, that boy would kill him!

“Please, fuck me, Potter. I want it, I need it, just do it!” Snape shouted. “Preferably now, please!”

That seemed to be enough for Potter. With a hard thrust he slammed home, gripped Snape’s cock and pulled in time with his thrusts. Sometimes Snape wondered how many men the Boy Wonder had taken home since the Victory. No twenty-year-old should be able to be in control like that, keeping his rhythm, taking care of his partner – especially not if his private life had been practically non-existent until a few months ago. How did he become so experienced in so little time? Snape did not particularly care. The feeling of Potter’s cock in his arse was delicious. He had not used any lubricant except for the grease on the plug and his thrusts were hard, but not quite brutal. Snape heard him murmuring behind him between gasps,”So hot, so tight... love it... want it, you slut...”.

When Potter’s strokes on his cock became faster and his thrusts erratic, Snape knew he was close to coming. His own orgasm took him by surprise. The feeling of Potter’s semen dripping out of his arse pushed him over the edge and he spurted his come all over Potter’s hand and the bedclothes.

Potter wiped his hands on Snape’s stomach and let his dripping cock slip out of his arse.  
Turning around to lie on his back for a moment and catch his breath, Snape waited for the usual command to leave. Potter made it very clear that he didn’t want to be cuddled after sex. At the beginning of their liaison Potter had simply dragged him into an empty room, that he allowed him in his bed was a nice change. Perhaps he was going soft.

After a few quiet minutes of lying next to each other, Snape made to stand and collect his clothes, but Potter caught his arm in time to keep him from leaving the bed.

“You stay tonight,” he murmured, voice slurred from sleep. “I want you in the morning.”

Snape noticed he didn’t sound so sure of himself anymore. But who was he to deny Potter his wishes? After all, he was right. He was desperate for Potter. And he would be coming back, whenever Potter chose to summon him. Just like he came to his other masters, only this time he didn’t fear the call, he desperately looked forward to it.


End file.
